Lasers (Weapon)
Lasers are energy based general purpose anti-ship weapons capable of overwhelming shields and dealing hull, crew, and system damage. Lasers do not cost anything to fire but, like all weapons, require system power. Each laser bolt that makes contact with a shield depletes one level of it, and as such, many laser weapons fire multiple shots in succession to overwhelm shields and do hull damage before they can recharge. Many have small chances to start fires, and some may cause hull breaches. All lasers use room-based targeting, and can be shot down only by Mark II Defense Drones. See the available Lasers. Lasers Basic Laser "Very weak laser." *Costs 20 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 1 shot with 10s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 1 power *'1 damage in': 10s *Four of them come equipped on , and one comes equipped on . *Called "Defense Laser Mark 1" in the description. Dual Lasers "Basic weak dual lasers. Often used by transport ships that can't afford better." *Costs 25 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 2 shots with 10s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 1 power *'1 damage in': 5s *Comes equipped on , , , , and . Burst Laser Mark I "This simple burst laser isn't flashy but it gets the job done." *Costs 50 *Fires 2 shots with 11s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 2 power *'1 damage in': 5.5s *Note: While this weapon isn't nearly as efficient as the Dual Lasers, it can be found in stores and events. Burst Laser Mark II "Slightly improved version of the burst laser that fires more shots per charge. *Costs 80 *Fires 3 shots with 12s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 2 power *'1 damage in': 3s *Comes equipped on and . *Note: Favorite weapon of many. Burst Laser Mark III "Powerful burst laser that fires off an impressive barrage." *Costs 95 *Fires 5 shots with 19s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 4 power *'1 damage in': 3.8s *Note: Continuous damage rate is worse than Mk II. Heavy Pierce Mark I "Heavy lasers can wreak more havoc than their smaller, burst laser counterparts. This modified version pierces 1 shield." *Costs 55 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 1 shot with 10s cooldown *Damage: 2 (hull) + 1(shield) per shot *Low chance of fire and breach. Advanced Edition: low chance to stun crew *Requires 2 power *'1 damage in': 5s (hull), 3.3s (combined hull+shield) *Comes equipped on . Heavy Laser Mark I "Heavy lasers can wreak more havoc than their smaller, burst laser counterparts." *Costs 50 *Fires 1 shot with 9s cooldown *Damage: 2 per shot *Low chance of fire and breach. Advanced Edition: low chance to stun crew *Requires 1 power *'1 damage in': 4.5s *Comes equipped on . Heavy Laser Mark II "This heavy laser fires two shots in quick succession, each dealing 2 damage" *Costs 65 *Fires 2 shots with 13s cooldown *Damage: 2 per shot *Low chance of fire and breach. Advanced Edition: low chance to stun crew *Requires 3 power *'1 damage in': 3.25s Hull Smasher Laser "A powerful laser designed to maximize hull damage." *Costs 55 *Fires 2 shots with 14s cooldown *Damage: 1 (system bays) / 2 (systemless) per shot *Low chance of fire and breach *Requires 2 power *'1 damage in': 7s (system bays) / 3.5s (systemless) Hull Smasher Laser Mark II "This powerful counterpart to the Hull Smasher Mark I fires more projectiles per shot." *Costs 75 *Fires 3 shots with 15s cooldown *Damage: 1 (system bays) / 2 (systemless) per shot *Low chance of fire and breach *Requires 3 power *'1 damage in': 5s (system bays) / 2.5s (systemless) Boss Laser "ssss" sic *Costs 55 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 3 shot with 20s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire and breach *Requires 1 power *'1 damage in': 6.7s *This is one of the weapons the Rebel Flagship uses. Can only be acquired via cheating. Advanced Edition Lasers Chain Burst Laser "This dual shot laser decreases in cooldown the more it fires. After 3 volleys it only takes 7 seconds to charge." *Costs 65 *Cooldown delay profile: 16s/13s/10s/7s, -3s per step, 3 steps total *Fires 2 shots with 16s..7s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 2 power *'1 damage in': 3.5s (at peak ROF) *Cooldown timer resets only on Weapon poweroff. It does not reset on fire pause or target change. *Comes equipped on , and . Chain Vulcan "This laser weapon takes a long time to warm up. Each time it fires it decreases the cooldown, eventually able to take down any amount of shields." *Costs 95 *Cooldown delay profile: 11.1s/9.1s/7.1s/5.1s/3.1s/1.1s, -2s per step, 5 steps total *Fires 1 shot with 11.1s..1.1s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 4 power *'1 damage in': 1.1s (at peak ROF) *Cooldown timer resets only on Weapon poweroff. It does not reset on fire pause or target change. *Note: highest continuous damage rate among lasers Laser Charger (S) "This laser weapon can charge two times, giving it an additional projectile. This improved version only requires 1 power." *Costs 30 (cannot be bought or found) *Charge capacity: 2 shots max *Fires 1 shot with 5.5s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 1 power *1 damage in: 5.5s *Note: "autofire" causes continuous fire, disables charging *Note: Weapon Pre-Igniter will only charge one shot. *Comes equipped on . Laser Charger (S) "This laser weapon can charge two times, giving it an extra projectile." *Costs 55 *Charge capacity: 2 shots max *Fires or charges 1 shot with 6s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 2 power *'1 damage in': 6s *Note: "autofire" causes continuous fire, disables charging *Note: Weapon Pre-Igniter will only charge one shot. *Note: Damage rate not influenced by burst ability, since delays are also summed up. Laser Charger (L) "This laser weapon can charge multiple times, giving it additional projectiles." *Costs 70 *Charge capacity: 4 *Fires or charges 1 shot with 5s cooldown *Damage: 1 per shot *Low chance of fire *Requires 3 power *'1 damage in': 5s *Note: "autofire" causes continuous fire, disables charging *Note: Weapon Pre-Igniter will only charge one shot. *Note: Damage rate not influenced by burst ability, since delays are also summed up.